


Most Trusted Ally

by Dukefan01



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dukefan01/pseuds/Dukefan01
Summary: Short story of Donald's thoughts as Scrooge signs the contract to save him
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	Most Trusted Ally

Donald felt less bad about being captured thanks to the fact that Beakley and Della were captured too along with the rest of their family, friends, and allies. Even Scrooge’s enemies were all captured. Bradford was probably the most dangerous enemy that they ever faced. He had even killed his own subordinates without hesitation. However the one thing keeping Donald completely calm was how nonchalant Uncle Scrooge was being, sitting there going over the contract that would sign away his whole life away. He probably had some angle that only he noticed. “Can we hurry this along?” Bradford snarled. Scrooge continued to sit on the ground and flip through the pages.

“If I’m going to sign my life away, I’m going to read the fine print!” Scrooge yelled, glaring up at Bradford. He stood up as he looked over the forms again, removing his glasses. “Oh, a smudge on my spectacles.” He lamented setting them back. “I’m gonna have to nip home and get my backups.” Scrooge turned, as if he was really going to leave. Apparently, Bradford was done with his attitude.  
“Enough stalling!” he yelled and with a single swing of the sword, he swiped at Scrooge leaving a large blast that hit the ground just a few steps away. Scrooge turned back toward them. “You need some incentive, perhaps the life of your most trusted alley.” Bradford turned toward the captives, dragging the sword along the ground. 

Beakley was the closest to him, likely the one he was going for. Ever since Donald first came to the mansion, he had known Ms. Beakley. She had been Scrooge’s most loyal companion next to Duckworth. Donald couldn’t imagine a world without her. She was like a mother figure to Della and she was Webby’s grandmother. Donald knew they had to come up with something, but he and Della were tied up. However to his shock, Bradford reached Beakley and passed her. Then Donald truly felt sick.

Bradford was approaching Della! Of course it was Della! Of all the kids, Della had been Scrooge’s favorite. Scrooge had a strong value of hard work, so Gladstone was defiantly not his favorite. Gladstone had everything handed to him, hadn’t needed to work a day in his life no matter how much Scrooge tried to instill hard work into him. Then there was Feathery who was just too strange for Scrooge. Too much ‘excitement’ and too odd. As for Donald, Donald was just everything Scrooge didn’t want. Unlike Gladstone and Feathery, Donald and Della were Scrooge’s wards. Donald wasn’t big on adventures and he kept to himself too much. Della was always by Scrooges side. She was very obviously Scrooge’s most trusted! They just got Della back, Donald couldn’t allow her to be taken away again. For a moment he was back to over ten years ago, standing in the hallway and watching in horror as he could hear Della being lost and having no ability to prevent it. Before Donald could even come up with a plan to save her, Bradford had reached her, and passes by!

Donald had no idea who Bradford could be talking about. There was no one else up there! The scraping sound stopped and Donald had just enough time to register that Bradford was behind him before he was seized from behind and being lifted into the air. “Hey!” Donald screamed in protest.  
“Donald!” Della and Scrooge’s voices echoed in the area and Donald froze in surprise. They didn’t sound surprised, there wasn’t even a question in their voice. It was only fear and worry he could hear from them. It was as if they suspected Bradford was going for him! That didn’t make any sense to Donald. There were a few people who thought liked Donald, who called him responsible and looked up to him. Storkules, Panchiko, Jose, and Daisy were the ones who came to mind. Scrooge and the family were not among those people. In fact Scrooge usually called him a moocher, someone who just ate his food and got in his way. Unlike the kids, Della, and the rest Donald didn’t even live in the mansion. He lived in his boat like the extra he apparently was. Most days Donald felt like Scrooge only kept him around because up until Della’s return Scrooge had to have him so that he could have the boys. When Donald went missing on the moon, no one even realized he was gone. It was hard to believe he could be the most trusted ally of Scrooge’s.  
“What will it be Scrooge? Adventure, or your family?” Bradford asked, thrusting Donald out over the rift. Donald squirmed in his grasp, trying not to be dropped but also wanting to be let free. He wasn’t sure if Scrooge would even save him. “You have until the count of five. One.” Bradford added.

“Alright, I’ll do it!” Scrooge said, giving Bradford a pleading look. Donald froze. Scrooge was offering to give up his freedom, his entire identity all to insure Donald’s safety? Donald couldn’t allow that!

“Don’t! Find a way out! You can beat him!” Donald yelled. He was Scrooge McDuck after all. He was smart, cleaver, and resourceful. Scrooge had gotten out of many scrapes before, all much worse than this. 

“It’s not worth the risk lad.” Scrooge said, giving him a sad look. Donald couldn’t understand that look. It was like Scrooge was genuinely terrified of something happening to Donald. In a move that Donald was sure he would never forget for the rest of his life, which may be the next few seconds, Scrooge signed his whole identity away for Donald! The contract then came alive, the words erupting from the pages and circling around Scrooge. He was lifted into the air, the spell of the contract circling him before chains erupted from the contract and chained him to the ground. Donald screamed in protest, not knowing what to do. 

“I did it! The great Scrooge McDuck, now only a poor old man.” Bradford cackled. He shook Donald hard, as if to emphasize his point. “Normally I wouldn’t indulge in petty villainy, but since this is a special occasion…” started Bradford before letting go of Donald’s shirt. Donald screamed in protest.

“NO!” he heard Scrooge and Della scream as he fell. Donald didn’t really know how to feel, possibly relief. Sure he was falling to his death, but for the first time, he actually felt like he was valuable to Scrooge.


End file.
